This is how it Goes
by xariarose
Summary: Hunter and Cal are two brothers living with their father and going to a new to high school. At school they meet up with three witches, Morgan, Bree, and Robbie. Who falls for who in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm writing 4 fics. The idea for this fic just came to me randomly. So yeah….and I know Hunter isn't in high school but now he is.**

**Hunter's POV**

"Wake up, bro." I said to my brother Cal.

He overslept again but today is different we are about to start out new high school. We've been in a lot of high schools but this one was different it was our first time going to a school in America. I was bloody nervous. There were so many things rushing through my head.

Cal looked at the clock. "What the bloody hell it's only 5:30! I have another half hour!" Cal slammed his head back on his pillow.

"Cal, I don't want to be late, this is a brand new school and I want to be on time." I said to him.

"Hunter, we go to a new school every bloody year! What's so great about this one?" He asked me his eyes still closed and his face still pressed against the pillow.

I let out a sigh, Cal was not like me, not just by the way we acted but also our looks. He was always had a tan year round, he had dark tiger eye eyes, and dark brown hair. I on the other hand was light skinned and have very light blonde hair. My eyes are green with no traces of any other color in them.

"This isn't any other school Cal, we're in a different country."

We've been to plenty of schools all around England due to my job as the youngest member of the Council. I was the best seeker they all have seen in years. They didn't really want me in the council at first due to my young age and still being in high school they didn't think I was mature enough, but I proved them wrong.

My brother, my father, and myself were here in America because some witch decided to use magick wrong, that's what I do strip 'bad' witches of their power. The council mad my father come with us this time just because of the long distance between England and America, yes a ocean is a distance. They wanted to make sure that me and Cal went to school and didn't do anything wrong.

Cal really didn't even need to come with me, he always does and I still don't know the reason why.

"Fine you can be late, I'll leave without you." I said to him.

"That's cool, I have my own car, remember?"

"Do you know the way?" I asked knowing he didn't.

He groaned and stretched and climbed out of his bed. "Okay, I'll take a shower.

**Morgan's POV**

"Hey there miss Junior." My best friend Bree said to me as I walked out my front door. "Looking good." She added as she looked me up and down scanning my outfit. I wasn't very fashionable but I think I looked nice today.

My hair was pulled back in a messy bun and my legs were covered with my favorite worn out fitted blue jeans, and my shirt was my favorite green and sliver pentacle one. I never really wore make up but I was wearing some green eye shadow that my little sister Mark K told me to wear, she said it would my eyes stand out.

"You look great." I said to her, she on the other hand was very fashionable.

She wore a long black skirt with a white tank on top. Her hair hung down but today it was curly, she curled it last night while we were on the phone.

"Thanks. Where's Mary K?" She asked.

This was my sister's first year at high school and she was all excited but she wanted to go with her friend and not have me drive her.

"She went with a friend, so let's get going."

**Cal's POV**

Hunter and I walked through the halls of our new school. We already went to the office and made sure all our information as there and also to get our schedules.

We also got our lockers, they were right next to each other, Goddess, even at school he's always by me. Hunter looked at his locker and put some of his text books he got from the office in there. He was always prepared and perfect, unlike me.

I looked at some students passing through the halls, they all new each other. I wished I had some friends here, coming here as a senior isn't fun. Everyone knows each other and you're the black sheep.

I looked over at Hunter.

"Why do you do that? You know that people can see you?" I asked. He looked stupid standing there looking at his locker as if it were the greatest thing in the world.

"I know people can see me and I really don't care."

I wished I were like him not caring what people thought about him at a new place, I wasn't uncomfortable with myself but going to a new school and not knowing anyone always got to me even though I never admit it.

I turned back and looked at all the students passing by in the halls and two girls walked our way.

"Hi." One of the girls said. She had curly brown hair and I very big smile. "Are you two new? I haven't seen you two here before."

Hunter turned around and I saw the other girls jaw almost drop and her cheeks turn bright red, she thought Hunter was hot.

"We're new. I'm Hunter and this is my brother Cal." The two girls looked a little shocked when Hunter said we were brothers I couldn't blame them we didn't look anything alike.

"Oh well, I'm Bree and this is my best friend Morgan."

Hunter put out his hand to shake the girls' hands. When he shook Morgan's hand I show her blush more and I saw Hunter's face even begin to turn red.

"Um, excuse me can I walk over to that locker, that one's mine." The Morgan girl said to me and Hunter who were both standing right in front of the lockers. Her's was right by Hunter's, wouldn't those two be happy.

"I have to go and find mine, I'll see you in home room Morgan and it was nice meeting you two." The Bree girl said and then walked off.

Hunter smiled at me and then turned his attention to Morgan.

"Are you a senior?" He asked, well she was in the senior hall.

"No, the school puts seniors and juniors by each other so they get to know each other or something it's stupid."

"So you're a junior I would guess?" Hunter asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"So I guess we won't have any classes together." Hunter sounded disappointed, he already had a thing for someone.

She looked down at her feet, she was very shy. "We might I take some senior classes."

"What ones?" Hunter asked but before she could answer the bell rang.

"Looks like we have to go." I said and swung my backpack over my left shoulder and walked to my first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunter's POV**

"She's in my calculus class." I told Cal at lunch. Morgan was in one of my classes I don't know how or why but I was really liking that girl.

Cal looked down at his tray, some kind of meat loaf was served today. Cal picked around in and ate some of the vegetables. "She seems kind of shy." He said to me still looking down at his tray.

"Not once you talk to her for awhile, she's really nice and did you see her shirt?" I asked.

Cal still looked down at his food, he took his milk carton up to his mouth and took a sip. "Didn't really notice."

"Well there was a pentacle on it so I asked if she was into Wicca or if she just thought the pentacle looked cool. She said she was into Wicca." With saying that Cal looked up at me.

"Really?" Cal asked.

"Yes, and she even said that her and her two others friends are. The girl, Bree, she's a witch too and another friend, Robbie, I think that's what his name is."

"Are you sure they're not those kids who think 'Oh Wicca's cool, let's go around and say we're witches and forget about it by next year!'" Cal said is a sarcastic voice.

I sighed. "No, and you're not going to believe this. Morgan's a blood witch." I looked down at my tray and stared to eat some of my cake.

Cal laughed. "That's um kind of unbelievable." Cal looked at me. "Are you sure she didn't just read about it in a book and thought it was cool or something."

I looked at him. Was he jealous that I was warming up to this place so quickly? I was normally the quite on and Cal was always the one who had girls hanging all over him.

"I'll say something unbelievable too, do you think she's the reason we're here. You know do you think she's misusing her powers?" Cal said.

I looked down at my tray. It could be possible. She was a witch and not just a witch a blood witch and blood witches tend to misuse magick more so they can get more power.

"Hi, Hunter." I heard someone call to me. I looked up and saw Morgan, Bree, and another guy that must have been Robbie.

"Hello, Morgan. Would you like to sit with us?" I asked her.

Morgan looked at her other friends who were shaking their head yes.

"Okay."

The three set their trays down and looked at each other.

"I'm Robbie." The guy said. The guy had awful skin and big 80's glasses along with a bad hair cut. I didn't mean to be mean but there's no other way to describe him.

"I'm Hunter and this is my brother Cal." Robbie looked a little shocked when I said Cal was my brother just like Morgan and Bree were.

Cal looked up at them and smiled and then went back to eating. Cal was acting different today, I hope he wouldn't act like this the whole school year.

**Morgan POV**

The first day of school was over. Thank Goddess. But really I wasn't so happy that it was over. I met Hunter and he was really nice he was the first guy I never met that really liked me and would really talk to me not just about what the assignment was but about real things. He wasn't just any other guy either he was a God! He was the first guy that I can actually call beautiful. He was breath taking.

He's brother Cal scared me a bit. He was also good looking too but he didn't talk but he looked like one of those guys who would. At lunch he didn't talk very much. He just looked down at his tray and picked at his food. Every time he would look would look up his gold eyes would look right at me.

I walked down to the kitchen it was my night to make dinner and I wasn't rally in the mood.

"Hey!" My little sister, Mary K, greeted me as she walked in the kitchen. "How's it going?"

"It's good." I smiled. "How was you're first day of high school?" I asked as I opened a bag of frozen peas with my teeth.

"It's was really fun, I met so many new people." She sat down on a chair by the kitchen counter.

I looked down at the boiling water. "I met new people too." I said talking about Hunter and Cal.

"Oh, and who are they?" She asked twirling her hair around her finger.

"Two seniors. They're really nice and not to mention rally good looking." I tired to hid back my smile.

"Oh really." Mary K giggled. "How did you meet them?"

"Well Hunter's locker is right next to mine and also he's in one of my classes. And Cal is his brother."

Mary K looked up at me. "Hunter and Cal those are hot names." She laughed again.

**Cal's POV**

"How was your first day of school boys?" Are father asked us when we walked in the house.

"It was good." Hunter said to him.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to my room. Hunter was closer to our dad then I was. My dad, I just didn't like him. He cheated on my mom and he got Hunter's mom pregnant. He was just an unfaithful man who I didn't like. I didn't like thinking he was my dad.

My room was still a mess we moved in here over the summer and there were still boxes everywhere. There weren't as many as there were in Hunter's. Hunter didn't even start to unpack. My room at least looked like a room unlike his.

I crawled into my bed I had nets all around my bed. I looked through the transparent nets, I don't know if I liked it here in America that much. The people here were different but there was someone.

**Morgan's POV**

I felt something weird while I was in my room looking over my classes. Something I never felt before a little sharp pain inside my chest. It's nothing I thought to myself and looked over the paper again.

I wish I gave Hunter my number. What am I thinking? I just met the guy today but there was something about him that I really liked. He was different than other guys, like I said before. It almost seemed unreal. But the most surreal part was that he seemed to like me.

The phone rang. I ran downstairs to get it knowing it was Bree.

"Hey." I said into the receiver.

"Hey there buddy." She laughed.

"Okay." I said. I walked up to my room and lay on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"So what do you think of the new guys?" She asked me I could tell that she as trying to find a comfortable position to lie.

"You mean Hunter and Cal?" I asked even though I knew that's who she was talking about.

"Of course! Aren't they just like Gods!" She nearly shouted.

"I know." I smiled.

"And it seems like Hunter has a thing for you." She said. "Did you give him your number?"

"What! Bree, no."

"Gosh Morgan don't be so old fashioned people give out their numbers now a days."

"I know, but you know me, I don't know."

"You should have. You guys would be such a great couple."

Was Bree really saying this? She always wanted the hot guys all to herself and now she was saying that her and Hunter should go out? This was weird.

"You know it's Cal that I want, you can have Hunter." She laughed.

Cal was good looking but I just really didn't like him much. He didn't talk and he didn't seem that friendly well then again I don't either he could be shy like me.

"He doesn't really talk Bree." I told her.

"I know but, I can make him and he seems like a wild guy and I like that."

I sighed. "And what if he's not? You can always go by looks. I mean look at Robbie he's a sweet guy great boyfriend material and no girls go out with him."

"Why don't you go out with him then?"

"Bree, come on you know I see him see him as a brother."

"I know, it's just I really want to know Cal he seems so interesting and I can't believe they're witches also! That's so cool. I thought me, you, and Robbie were the only witches in Widow's Vale."

"Yeah, but isn't Raven what's her face into too?"

"Yeah." Bree sighed.

Raven is our schools goth girl and most of us think she's just in to Wicca because she thinks it's all dark and evil. The three of us are just scared to talk to her.

"Morgan." I heard my mom call for me. "I have to use the phone, for work."

I groaned. "Okay." I yelled down.

"Listen Bree I have to go see you tomorrow."

"Okay, and you know who else you'll see tomorrow?"

"Robbie." I joked

"Yes, but you know your lover boy."

I smiled and rung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Morgan's POV**

Weeks have gone by since Hunter and Cal came to our school. Cal had gotten friendlier with everyone and Hunter and I well became friendlier too. Hunter and I would spend hours on the phone and we were even thinking of making a coven. Hunter thought we needed more people but I didn't know why.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Hunter asked me during calculus.

I shrugged. "I don't know me and Bree were thinking of seeing a movie." I told him.

"Oh, well I was thinking of doing a circle but you know doing one alone is well lonely." Hunter looked at me.

I loved him and I've only known him for two weeks. "Maybe Bree and I can stop by after the movie." I suggested.

"Maybe, but maybe you can skip the movie and just come to my place." Hunter smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I'll see about that."

"So where are you going again?" Bree asked me while she was sitting on my bed eating some chips.

"We're doing a circle and then we might go see a movie." Tonight was my date with Hunter and I needed Bree over to help me pick something to wear even though she wasn't helping much so Mary K came into help.

"You should've asked if I could come so me and Cal could hang." Bree was now laying on her stomach looking at me put on clothes my sister picked out.

"I did ask if you could come remember." She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "He just wanted this to be the two of us." I tugged on a green tank and looked at myself in my mirror. "And plus if Cal wanted you over he would have invited you himself."

Bree rolled over and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, he's just playing hard to get, and I mean really hard. I don't know how you got Hunter so easily. How come Cal can't be like that?"

I pulled on my jeans and looked at myself in the mirror. This is as good as I think I can look.

"Thanks, Mary K."

"I aim to please." She said and headed to her room.

"Well I better go." Bree said and took the bag of chips and left.

**Cal's POV**

My dad was out with his coven tonight and Hunter was getting some last minute things for his circle. As for me there was nothing. I had become more of myself to everyone else in the school but all the girls I didn't like. There was none that really were special but there was one that I couldn't have.

There was a knock on the door. I got up from the couch and muted the TV and answered the door.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Hi, Cal. I didn't see Hunter's car, is he here?" Morgan asked.

I didn't know Hunter was having her over tonight. "He went to go get some things, he should be back soon." I wished I looked better. Hunter joked and said I was like a girl when it came to my looks. I had on old sweats and an old band T on. My hair looked like a mess, I didn't comb it at all today. I didn't even take a shower today.

I looked at her standing out there. "Come in." I said to her.

She looked at me and smiled. "When's Hunter coming back?" She asked. She walked over to the couch and sat down, was she ever here before?

"He left about an hour ago so he should be back soon." I said to her. "I'm going to go and uh freshen up I'll be down soon."

I ran up to the bathroom and flicked on the light. What should I do take a shower? I didn't want her waiting long.

I ran the water and wetted my hair. My gel was there so I put a little on my hand a ran it through my hair. I looked better than I did before but I still needed to change. I went into my room and pulled on some dirty jeans. I looked for a clean shirt to wear and out it on.

"Morgan." I heard Hunter say. "You're early." He said to her, I didn't even feel him come in..

"No, you're just late." She giggled.

I looked downstairs I saw them kissing. Yes, I was jealous of my brother. I was the one who always got the girls and sometimes even guys, I used to swing that way. Now Hunter had the girl and I was standing by and watching. He didn't just the girl he had the friends too. Why was this happening to him and not me?

**Hunter's POV**

Morgan and I pulled apart from our kiss. "Sorry I didn't mean to be late I was just picking up some last minute things."

"It's okay." She said to me.

I heard foot steps. I looked over to see it was Cal. "Hey Cal." I said. "Are you going somewhere?" He wasn't dressed up when I left I didn't know if he made plans.

"Yeah, sure I have plans." Cal walked down the rest of the steps and looked over at us. "Have fun with whatever you guys are gonna do." He said coldly and walked out the door.

"What's his problem?" Morgan asked. We both sat down on the couch now.

"I don't know, jealous maybe?" I knew he was I could feel it.

Morgan looked down at her feet. "Why?" She asked.

Could she not see that he was jealous of us? "Us, he wants to have a girlfriend and for once he doesn't have one."

"Oh. Cal really looked like the person who would already have gone through 50 girlfriends by now."

"He is, I just don't know why."

"Maybe he just didn't find anyone he likes." Morgan said.

"Even if Cal didn't like them he would still go out with them just so he could have a girlfriend." I remembered Cal having at least 6 girlfriends a month. The longest a relationship would last for him would be two weeks and the shortest a couple of days.

"Have you had a lot of girlfriends?" Morgan asked me. I wasn't really embarrassed to tell her I didn't really have many.

"Only two." I said to her.

"How long did they last?" She asked.

I thought I hadn't had a girlfriend for a year. "The first one was about 4 months and the second one about a year."

"Oh." She said.

"Have you had any boyfriends?" Morgan was beautiful to me and I would only think she too had boyfriends.

"No." She said.

"No?" I asked.

"Yeah, guys just don't like me, I don't know."

"Well I do. I love you Morgan." It was the first time I said it to her, the first time I said it to anyone because it was true I did love her.

Morgan looked up at me. "I love you too."

**Cal's POV**

I didn't know where to go I hoped Hunter wouldn't have come back so soon. I don't know what it is about her there is something and I have to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Morgan's POV**

"So do you want to catch that movie?" Hunter asked after we were done with our circle.

"Sure." I didn't really know what movies were out but just going somewhere with him is all I wanted.

I was at Hunter's before. Bree, Robbie, and I were all there that's where he came up with the idea of making a coven. Hunter thought we should ask more people to join but I didn't know if they all would really be into it.

"Get your coat and let's go." He said to me.

**Cal's POV**

I walked around the town aimlessly. There was nowhere to go, I could catch a movie or maybe to the mall. The mall was too far of a walk so I walked into the movie theater.

It was dark and smelt of popcorn. It was an old one room theater where they just play one movie. I got some popcorn and a soda and watched the previews.

"Oh my gosh, Cal?" I heard someone say to me at least I thought it was to me. "It is Cal Robbie." I knew they voice it was Bree. "Hey, do you mind if we join you?" She asked.

I didn't really want to be around people but what do I say no? "Sure." Was all I said.

Bree sat down next to me and Robbie along side of her. I knew they weren't going out they weren't acting like a couple but more of brother and sister.

"Want some?" Robbie asked as he shoved chocolate covered raisins in my face.

"No thanks." I said.

The movie was some horror movie that had no plot what so ever. Some guy just randomly started killing people. But what I thought was funny was that one of the people they went to for help for the evil guy was a witch. They wanted her to put some spell on him to stop him from killing people.

Robbie, Bree, and I all laughed at the stupid spell she was doing and some older women turned around to tell us to be quite which only made us laugh harder.

The women looked so familiar. Her eyes were just like mine her skin was the same color as mine. She just looked like me but then again so do a lot of older women who go and get a fake tan. And she looked like one of them.

The movie was over an hour and a half later. Thank Goddess I thought to myself.

The three of us walked out of the theater.

"That was a really bad movie!" Robbie exclaimed.

"I know." Bree said and then looked over at me and smiled. "It was great that we met up with you."

"Yeah."

Did she think I was into her? I wasn't but it made me think of a plan.

**Hunter's POV**

Morgan and I decided to skip the movie and just hang around the house.

We were in my room now, kissing until she pulled back.

"What is it? I'm not going to far am I?" I asked.

"No, I just got a weird feeling all of a sudden."

"Are you alright?" I asked her rubbing her back.

"Yeah, it was nothing." She looked up and me and kissed me again.

**Morgan's POV**

It was 10:30 and I had to be getting room because my curfew was at 11.

"You really need to ask for a later curfew." Hunter said.

"I know." I gave him a kiss goodbye and opened the door and Cal came walking in.

"Oh hey Morgan." He said to me. "You still here?"

He sure seemed happier than when he left. "I was just going to leave."

"Well bye then." He said to me and then walked up to his room.

Hunter looked at him happily walk up to his room.

"He sure is happy." I said.

"Yeah that's a change. Goodbye again." He said to me and I walked over to give him another kiss.

When I got home my dad said that Bree called. It was already 11 but I knew Bree wasn't going to be asleep so I got dressed and called her.

"My dad said you called."

"I did and you'll never guess what happened tonight when me and Robbie went to the movies!" She sounded excited and I could only imagine what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Morgan's POV**

"Okay so what happened?" I asked Bree.

"Well me and Robbie met Cal there." She said

That was it? I thought something better than that would have happened.

"That's it?" I asked.

"No, oh my gosh! Morgan you'll never believe this." As soon as she said that something inside me felt weird. "Cal kissed me!" She exclaimed.

What? Cal didn't even seem like her liked Bree, why would he kiss her? Maybe it was what Hunter said Cal always has to have someone. Or maybe I should just feel happy for her, it wasn't like I was jealous, or was I?

"Isn't that great!" Bree said

"Yeah, hey listen I have to go, maybe I'll see you tomorrow." I said to her I didn't feel like talking right now.

"Okay, and maybe I'll see Cal tomorrow!"

We hung up. I wasn't jealous at least I didn't think so. Why would I be anyway? I had Hunter and Hunter is all you could ever ask for in a guy and I love him. Why would it matter if Cal and Bree started going out. There was nothing wrong with it. It just it's unfair that for once I got someone and Bree doesn't it sounds evil but for once she could have felt like I do.

Tomorrow I'm going to spend the whole day with Hunter again we're going up to Practical Magick which would be fun.

**Hunter's POV**

I walked up to the bathroom seeing Cal in there.

"I have to take a shower." I said to him.

He looked in the mirror with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just that I think I found someone." He said still looking in the mirror.

Who? "Who?" I asked.

"Bree. I never knew how great she is." When was the last time he saw Bree?

"Bree? When was the last time you saw her? Yesterday how did just randomly find out you like her?" I asked.

"No, we went to the movies together. I met up with her and Robbie at the movies" He looked at me. "Hey I have an idea how about me, you, Bree, and your girlfriend all go to Practical Magick tomorrow."

"My girlfriend she has a name you know."

"Yeah."

"Morgan."

"Yeah." He nearly mumbled and walked out of the room.

**Morgan's POV**

Hunter witch messaged me in the morning to tell me that Bree and Cal were going to join us when we went out. So Bree and Cal are going out.

"I didn't even know he liked her." I said to Hunter as we looked at books. The light was dim like it always was but I was used to it.

"I know that's what I was thinking but now he says that he does. I didn't know she liked him either." He said to me.

How did he not see that Bree was head over heels for Cal from the moment he came to our school. "Goddess Bree like loves the guy, she's liked him ever since you and him came to this town."

"Oh." He said. He looked over at me. "I've liked you ever since I came here." He said and out his arms around my waist. I looked up and smiled at him.

I heard Bree and Cal talking and laughing by the candles. Bree looked so happy but I couldn't stop feeling like their relationship wouldn't last.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Hunter said to me.

Hunter walked away while Cal walked towards me.

"Hey." I said to him. "How are you and Bree?" I asked.

"Good." He looked at the books and then over at me again.

I looked over at Bree who was looking at some crystals. "Um, why aren't you with Bree?" I always got uncomfortable around him and I don't know why.

"I just wanted to look over here." He dropped his hand down and it brushed mine.

I looked down at his hand and I moved mine to brush some hair out of my face. He looked at me and smiled. Did he mean to brush my hand?

I felt Hunter come up. "Cal." He said.

Cal looked up at him. "What?"

"I feel something in this store." He said.

"You mean?" Cal asked what were they talking about?

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunter's POV**

There was an odd presence in the store. I didn't feel it when first walked in so whoever it was must have just come in now.

Morgan looked over at me and Cal confused I wondered if she felt it too.

"What's going on?" She asked sounding confused.

"You don't feel it?" I asked maybe she's not as strong of a witch as I thought.

"No, should I be?" She asked sounding unsure.

Really I didn't know if she should be feeling anything. Everyone I know would be able to feel this but they have the right training and I don't know what all she knows.

I didn't notice that Cal had walked away from me.

"Hunter over here." He called to me.

I walked over to the register where he was standing.

"It's him, at least I think." He said to me.

There was an old man looking around his mid 30's early 40's standing there looking at an old book. I did pick up a presence but it wasn't just coming from him. There was someone else here.

"Morgan, come over here." I said to her. She walked over to me still looking confused. "Who is that man?" I asked she shops here a lot so she might now.

"David?" She said.

She knows him. "Yes, him. How long has he worked here?"

"As long as I've been shopping here which is a little over a year. What's going on?"

"Nothing, what's he's work schedule?"

"I don't know. I know he works Tuesdays." She said. She put her hands in her pockets and looked down at her feet. "What's wrong with David?" She asked still looking down at the ground.

I sighed, she knew why I was here but I don't think she fully understood it. "Morgan I think I know who I'm looking for, why I'm here." I told her. She looked up at me and smirked.

"David? Of all people him? Jeez Hunter I think you're wrong about this one. David wouldn't hurt a fly! Let alone misuse his power where he's harming other people and himself."

"Morgan, trust me, I know these things." With saying that she looked down at her feet again.

"Okay, I'm sure you're right." She looked over my shoulder then Bree called her over.

Morgan walked away and I was unsure of if she was mad at me.

**Cal's POV**

Hunter and I decided to go home. Bree wanted me to come over and hang at her house but I turned her down I knew that me and Hunter would have some work to do.

While we were leaving the store there was a women there and she looked familiar, I'd seen her before. Then I remembered she was the women from the movie that told me, Robbie, and Bree to be quiet. I had a feeling that she was a witch.

"Did you feel a presence other than David's?" Hunter asked me as we got home.

I thought there was something I felt from the women but I don't think it was evil.

"No." I don't know why I didn't feel like telling him about the women I really wasn't in the mood to talk about these kind of things maybe I should have gone to Bree's house.

"Well I felt something. I don't think David is that strong of a witch to give off such power." He said. "There had to be someone else there." He rubbed his hand over his chin what I call the Hunter thinking pose he does it all the time.

I should just tell him about the women so he would leave me alone but then again he would want me to tell him what she looked like and things like that.

"I'm going to go to the store tomorrow. See if he's there." Hunter walked out of my room and shut the door behind him.

It was only 4 but it felt later. I wanted to go to sleep but I didn't want to waste the rest of the day even though there was nothing to do.

I laid down on the bed thinking.

There was something about that woman. She looked so much like me really I looked so much like her. I never met my real mother. Wait what? Why would I think some random old lady I met is my mother? She looked too old to be my mother anyway. She looked somewhere in her late 50's but she still had a beauty to her.

I closed me eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Morgan's POV**

Monday at school was a boring one. I just listened to the teachers talk as I wrote in my notebook.

I was now driving to Practical Magick. I wanted to do a circle. Yesterday being with Hunter just gave me so much negative energy not from him but from someone else I don't know who. I never felt it before and I wanted it to go away.

I pulled into the parking lot and saw a note on the door. I climbed out of my car and walked to the door.

_Closed until Thursday._

What! What was going on? This store is never closed on for holidays but never just on random days.

I felt Hunter behind me I turned around and pointed to the sign.

"It's closed." I said even though he could read the sign.

"Damnit!" He yelled.

"I know." I said weakly not knowing why Hunter felt so strongly about the store being closed. Then I remembered his job and David. He thought David the nicest man in the world was misusing his power.

"Do you know why this would be closed?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "No clue."

I felt someone walking our way. I looked over my shoulder to see it was Alyce another one who works at the store with David.

"Hello, Morgan, Hunter." She said to us with a smile.

I smiled back and her and so did Hunter.

"Alyce, why is the store closed until Thursday?" I asked.

"Well dear there's been some trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

She sighed. "Some trouble paying the bills. David's aunt who owns the store just passed away recently and we might have to sell the store." Alyce's face looked red like she was crying.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, but are you going to move to a new location?" I asked I loved this place it was a second home to me.

"We don't know what we're going to do I might just go back to teaching but I don't know what David would do. This store is all he has he's been working here ever since he's gotten out of college."

I looked over at Hunter whose face I couldn't read.

"Well dear I better go. I have to do some food shopping. I'm all out of tea!" She gave us a nice friendly smile and walked away.

I watched her go into her car and drive off. I looked up at Hunter.

"I better go." I said.

"Want to drive somewhere with me?" He asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

We walked over to his car and drove off. I knew where we were going from the direction he was driving. We were going to the woods. I never really went there often but it was the place me, Robbie, and Bree did our first circle. We did our second one in the corn field.

We reached the woods. We got out of the car and he walked up to me and took my hand.

I couldn't help but smile I could only imagine how red my face was. I never had a boyfriend before and Hunter was my first one and he was so perfect.

We walked over to a long log.

"I can't believe about Practical Magick." I said.

"I know."

I was surprised he didn't say anything about it being David.

"I didn't know he's aunt was still even alive." I said. I knew the store used to be his aunt's but I thought she died years ago.

"Morgan I know you don't believe me about David misusing his powers and everything but I just want you to put it into some consideration that he might be the reason why I'm here." Hunter said to me.

He was right I didn't believe that David would misuse his power. I mean David was one of the nicest men I knew, one of the nicest people. He couldn't be the reason why Hunter was here. I never felt anything weird around David but yesterday I did feel something in the store. It couldn't have been David.

"You don't know David like I do, Hunter, he would never do anything like that."

He looked down at me and smiled. "I know Morgan, but please just think about it did you feel anything at all in the store yesterday?"

I thought in a way I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want to prove that he might be right about the whole David thing. "Yes, but I never felt it before so it couldn't have been David." I told him.

"It still could be he might have been using dark magick yesterday or the day before so the magick was still in him."

"But this was my first time feeling it so it might have been his first time doing dark magick."

He sighed. "It doesn't really mean that it means that the dark magick was still in him."

"But I'm saying it was the first time I ever felt it."

"Do you go there all time when he's working there?" He asked.

"No, but." He cut me off.

"He could have been performing dark magick all along but you were never there to feel it. Morgan I know these things just please consider what I'm telling you."

"I will think about it but why would someone like David even need to use dark magick."

"Morgan, weren't you listening to what Alyce was telling us. David was probably using dark magick so they could keep the store you know it's hard for them the pay the rent." Now what Hunter was saying was making more sense but there was something in me that still didn't want to believe him.

We sat in silence. It felt better now not talking about dark magick. Whenever I talk about it it makes me feel scared like something is going to happen to me.

**Cal's POV**

It was 8 and Hunter still wasn't home. Bree called again to ask if I wanted to hang at her house, this time I said yes. I was kind of boring if you ask me, all we did was make out and watch TV.

I was now down in the living room watching this show called "America's Next Top Model" I don't know why I was watching it it's too girlie for my liking, the only thing I did like was that the host was hot.

The phone rang, before I answered it I knew it was Hunter's cousin Sky. I didn't like calling her my cousin we weren't related only her and Hunter were.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Cal?" Sky asked.

"Yes." We didn't like each other much.

"It Hunter there?"

"No, he should e back soon." I knew she wanted to know where he was and who he was with she was like a mother to him.

I heard her sigh over the phone and mumble something. "Well listen when he comes no matter how late it is tell him to give me a call."

"Yeah, sure."

We both rung up.

I never really knew why Sky didn't like me. She knew my about my mother and she said that she practiced dark magick. I didn't want to believe her she had to be lying to me.

I sat back down on the couch and watched TV.

I must have dozed off because when I woke up Hunter was sitting on the couch next to me.

"What the hell are you watching?" He asked.

I realized the model show was still on and I turned it off.

"I don't know." I rubbed my eyes. "Sky called she wants you to give her a call back."

"Good I was waiting for her to call back."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"She might have to come and stay with us for awhile, she needs to help me out."

"Can't I help?" He always wanted Sky to help and never me I never even knew why I went with him in the first place.

"We need another blood witch." He said and I knew we were going to strip that clerk at the store of his magick.

"Isn't the women who works there a blood witch? So we'd have enough." I said.

"Yes she is but there's still not enough we need five remember?"

"Yeah, me, you, Morgan, Da, and Alyce." I said counting on my fingers.

"Da's coven won't let him do anything involving dark magick remember what happen to mum, my mum."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

"So she's going to be coming down."

"How do we know this guy is completely evil anyway?"

"Cal, no one is completely evil."

"Okay well how do you know this guy's is even somewhat evil?"

"Cal, I know these things why do people keep on forgetting I'm a seeker."

I rolled my eyes again Hunter thought he was so great because he was a seeker, oh wait the youngest one too.

"I thought Sky was in France anyway." I said.

"She is but she'll come down."

There wasn't anything Sky wouldn't do for Hunter and it made me sick. Everyone in this damn family cares about Hunter.

"Yeah right, I'm going to bed." I know I sounded pissed off and I didn't care I just walked up to my room not wanting to wake up and then having ot go to school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this fic, I don't really know if many of you are even reading it but oh well I shall update more because I really like this story.**

**Hunter's POV**

As Cal walked away from me I felt something was wrong with him, more then wrong, I get weird feeling around Cal a lot but I never really noticed they were that strong until now it was almost like an evil sense.

There was no time to think about Cal now I needed to call my cousin Sky. I love Sky she's more of a sister to me rather than a cousin. We used to do everything together back in England. He and Cal never got along much and I never knew why.

I dialed in Sky's number and listened to the ringing of the telephone.

"Hello." Sky answered after the third ring.

"Ello Sky, it's your favorite cousin." I joked, even though it wasn't much of a joke.

"Hunter!" She nearly screamed in my ear. "How are things?"

"They are doing well but you know why I'm calling I need help."

"I know." She said. "I didn't think this would happen. I know you needed help with striping witches of their power but this one feels so different." She added.

I didn't think Sky would feel the same way this time does feel different and on top of that all Cal has been acting strange.

Sky and I talked for hours just catching up on things and also planes for having her come down to America.

**Morgan's POV**

The whole feeling of dark magick scared me. I never liked talking about it. Bree would always joke about it and tell me to do a spell to cure Robbie's skin. I've wanted to bunches of times but Robbie and myself are too scared to do it.

I don't know why but I feel that Cal has something to do with this dark magick, if there is any. Ever since he and Hunter got here I've felt weird around him. I try to explain it to Bree but she doesn't understand she just thinks I have a crush on him.

How could this be happening? I've never talked so much about dark magick until Hunter came here. I love Hunter but there are times when he is more into his job as a seeker than he is with school and me.

The next day at school Cal wasn't there. Hunter told me he was sick but I didn't believe him.

"Yeah my da told me he's coming down with something." Hunter told me as we stood at our lockers waiting to go home.

"Oh." I said I still didn't believe him then all the thoughts of dark magick and Cal same to mind. What if he did a spell to make himself sick?

"Morgan?" Hunter looked down at me. I didn't notice but I was just staring into space.

"Sorry." I said and walked out of the school door.

"Do you want to come to my house?" Hunter asked me.

"I love to." I said. I don't know why I said it I wasn't really in the mood to go any where and plus I had a huge history test to study for.

"Great."

We walked over to his car and drove in silence.

**I know short chapter but it's been awhile and I have to get used to this story again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my look whose writing again, sorry it's been so long, again, but school started and everything so it's hard to keep up with this. I really like this fic so I don't want to stop writing. So here it is **

**Morgan's POV**

When we reached Hunter's house it felt different. We weren't even out of the car yet and I felt something, something dark, dark magick. Dark magick always scared me I hated the feeling. I could tell Hunter felt it to.

"You feel it too?" he asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

Cal. He had to be up to something. When he and Hunter came to my school I never felt completely comfortable around him, I didn't know why but maybe this would be the time I found out.

"Come on." Hunter told me and we walked out of the car and into his house.

Hunter busted opened the door and we were in shout when we just saw Cal sitting there.

"Well hello there guys." He said to us as if nothing was going on.

Hunter and I exchanged glances, we were both totally confused.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Cal sounded so convincing as if nothing was wrong, maybe there wasn't.

Hunter looked at me again and then turned his attention back on his brother. "What have you been doing?" He asked him.

"Sitting here, sleeping, eating, that's about it. What? Did I do something?"

I wanted to scream YES but I didn't. Maybe he wasn't doing anything, maybe the whole thing about Practical Magick just was getting to Hunter and I.

"Is da home?" Hunter asked.

"No, he's getting me some more chicken soup." Cal smiled at him and then at me.

Hunter took me hand and pointed to the upstairs.

"Why were you guys asking what I was doing?" Cal asked looking at the TV which he turned on.

"No reason. We just wanted to know how you were feeling." Hunter told him.

"By asking me what I was doing? Don't people normally ask how are you doing?" He joked in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah, but we didn't so we're going to go upstairs now." Hunter led the two of upstairs into his room and closed the door.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, you felt it too?" He asked again.

"Yes, I told you that already."

He sighed. "I don't know what that was. I feel that all the time being a seeker and everything. It was dark magick but I don't know what Cal would be using dark magick for." He sat down on his bed.

"Isn't it kind of dumb him doing dark magick and all when he's brother is a seeker?" I said.

"Yes." He smiled and then gestured me to sit down next to him.

We sat in silence for awhile.

"I'm so glade I met you." Hunter said to me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I am too."

We kissed but then pulled back it was the feeling again.

"There's someone here." Hunter said to me. "Someone I don't know.

We pulled apart and ran down the stairs only to see Hunter's father and some woman.

"Hello Morgan, Hunter, I want you two to meet Selene."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hunter's POV**

Morgan looked at me, I was as confused as she was. I had no clue who this woman was or how my father knew her.

I looked at Cal, he also looked confused.

"Aren't any of you going to say hello?" Da asked.

All three of us exchanged glances.

"Hello." We all mumbled.

"Selene is an old time friend on mine. She's staying at the nearest hotel but I just wanted to introduce you all to her." Da added.

The telephone rang. I walked into the living room to answer it, I knew it was Sky.

"Sky."

"Yes?" She asked.

"When are you going to come here?" She might know who this woman is.

"That's why I'm calling. I need you to pick me up from the airport."

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes I have to drop my girlfriend off." I told her.

"You're girlfriend? I would love to meet her." She said with joy in her voice.

"Yeah, I want you to meet her too but there are some things I need to talk to you about in private."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'll talk to you when I come and get you I have to go now."

We said out goodbyes and I rung up the phone.

"That was Sky." I told everyone when I reached the living room. "I need to pick her up from the airport."

"Okay, I was just going to take Selene back to the hotel." Da said.

"Okay, Morgan let's go."

I dropped Morgan off there was no conversation in the car when I was taking her home. Normally she's full of questions so I didn't know why she wasn't asking me anything about Selene even though I didn't know anything about her.

The car ride to the airport seemed extra long. There were so many things running through my mind. I knew David, the man who worked at Practical Magick was the reason I was here. Now more questions formed. Like who is Selene? And why do Morgan and I feel dark magick around Cal? Maybe Sky could help.

I walked through the glass doors of the airport and saw my fair haired cousin Sky running towards me with her hands waving in the air, we embraced each other with a big hug.

"It's been forever since I've seen you, Huntie." She said to me. I hated the little nickname Huntie she gave to me when I was younger.

"I know."

"I tired witch messaging you earlier." She told me. I didn't hear any messages.

"You did?" I didn't hear any." I told her.

"Really, because I messaged you like 20 times. Were you with your girlfriend?" She joked.

"No." She looked at me with a smile. "Sky I mean it I wasn't, there a lot of things I need to talk to you about, so let's hurry and get to my house."

Sky and I reached my house 10 minutes later. When we got there we found Cal asleep on the couch with the TV still on.

"Does he ever do anything?" Sky asked as we passed him she and Cal never got along much.

"He's sick."

"Oh." She rolled her eyes.

I led her into the guest bedroom where she would be sleeping during her time her.

"Cute room." She said looking at the flowers da put in there to make the room seem more 'girly'

She set her suitcases on the bed and sat down.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" She crossed her legs she leaned down propping herself up with her elbows.

"There's this women who my da brought over and I have no clue who she is." I told her.

Sky looked like she was deep in thought. "What's her name?"

"Selene."

"Selene? I've heard that name before I just don't remember where or who I heard it from."

"Also, Cal. I've been feeling weird around him. Morgan, my girlfriend, and I both felt something dark around him it felt like dark magick."

"Pssh that doesn't surprise me, Cal has always been a bad guy. It wouldn't surprise me if he's doing dark magick.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

I never knew why Sky didn't like Cal. Cal isn't her real cousin but that doesn't give her any reason to not like him. Sky is older than me so she might know more about Cal's family than I do.

"Listen, there's a lot more I need to talk to you about but why don't I let you get some sleep?"

"Thanks." She said.

**Morgan's POV**

After Hunter dropped me off I went right to my room. Who was this Selene? Hunter didn't seem to know who she was either so I didn't bother asking questions in the car. I also just didn't feel like talking.

The phone rang and I knew it was Bree.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well someone sounds grumpy." She laughed.

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Better than you it sounds."

There was silence over the phone.

"Jeez sorry. Listen have you seen Cal at today he hasn't called at all."

"Yeah I did when I was over at Hunter's he didn't look so great he really needs his rest."

"Oh I missed him a lot today. Do you think he'll be back tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't know maybe, maybe not."

She sighed. "He's just the greatest."

She was such a love sick girl. Bree is the girl who says she loves her boyfriend even though they've only been going out for a day that's how me and her differ but there was something in me that knew I was in love with Hunter.

"Well I'm going to go, have to finish my homework." She told me.

"Okay."

We hung up the phone.

Maybe a circle will make me feel better.

I sat up and got out all my supplies and did a circle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cal's POV**

The next morning I woke up and I really wasn't ready to go to school but da made me. He doesn't want me to miss any more school but I think there's something else.

Hunter had woken up earlier to bring Sky somewhere so she could meet people then he told me he was going to drive Morgan to school. I would have gone with him but he like always didn't want me to tag along.

Hunter's been acting really strange around me lately, like last night he didn't even talk to me at all after we met that Selene women. I never met her before but there's something about her that seems oddly familiar.

I just knew today wasn't going to go too well. I didn't do any of the work I missed from yesterday and also Bree, my so called girlfriend was going to be there. I didn't even like her, as low as it sounds, but she just jumped on me the night I saw her at the movies.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school and turned off the car. I sighed I should just go to the office and tell them I'm sick I can always do a little spell or too to really make me sick.

The cool autumn air stung my warm skin as I walked out of my car. Who comes running towards me but Bree of course.

"Hey baby." She greeted me. "I was worried about you." She added and went on her tippy toes to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Come on there's some people I want you to meet."

Great now I was going to meet her annoying friends. When we walked up to the cement steps leading into the school I saw Morgan, Hunter, and Robbie standing by six other people.

Bree looked over and smiled at me. Not to be stereotyping but most of these people didn't look like a typical group of friends.

"Cal," Bree began to say. "This is **Matt Adler, Jeanna Ruiz, Ethan Sharp, Sharon Goodfine, and **Raven Meltzer."

"Hi." I nearly mumbled.

"Hunter brought us all together, well Hunter and Morgan." Bree said.

Why would they do that? Did he want us all to be friends or something?

"I wanted to start a coven." Hunter stated, he most have been reading me. "Morgan and I have been talking to a lot of people over the past week. I asked people if they were interested in Wicca some thought it sounded cool but others were scared. Now tonight were all going to meet at the corn field, remember the one I told you all about and we'll think about making a coven remember to bring everything Morgan and I told you guys about."

I looked at Hunter. How come he didn't tell me any of this? He looked mad so did Morgan, but she just follows everything he says.

Everyone began to talk about the up coming circle. I needed to talk to Hunter.

"Hunter come over here." I witch messaged to him.

He looked over at me and then at Morgan, he said something to her but I didn't hear.

"What?" He asked me.

"What is all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean hoe come I didn't know anything about this little meeting."

Hunter sighed, he didn't know what to say. "Cal, I didn't want to tell you with everything going on."

"Bleeding hell what's going on? There's nothing going on."

Morgan looked over at us she heard me yell and walked over.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at Hunter.

"Nothing, the bells going to ring soon, let's get to class." He told her and walks away from me.

Bree walked over. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure, you were almost yelling."

"Bree, it was nothing." I said raising my voice a little, Robbie looked up.

"Okay, sorry for asking. I'm going to get going." She told me and blew me a kiss goodbye.

Moments later Robbie walked over to me.

"Don't yell at Bree." He said to me.

"What?" He has no right telling me what to do.

"Bree's my friend and I don't want her to get hurt from a bastard like you, you all are the same." He walked away.

**Sky's POV**

I was uncomfortable. I sat on an ugly flower patterned sofa that smelt of cat urine. I sat still waiting for my host to come back with tea.

"Here you go dear," The sweet old women said to me. "I brought some sugar and honey just in case you wanted to sweeten the tea a little."

Hunter was right Alyce was a nice woman. We sat in silence she must have known the reason I was here was to talk about her store, Practical Magick, that she co owned with a man David.

"Now about the store. It's going to be reopening soon right?"

"Yes, David found money to pay the rent." She told me as she took a long sip of her tea.

"Where did the money come from?" I asked

"Well I don't know, he said that the people in change of the rent lowered the price. They know hoe important the job is to him."

I felt sorry for this woman. David was her best friend and telling her that he was using dark magick would just crush her.

"Listen, Alyce." I began. "Hunter and I are thinking that David is using dark magick."

Her face turned pale. "That can't be, David wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Hunter is a seeker he knows what he's doing."

She was silent for awhile. "Are you going to strip him of his magick?"

"We have to, we can't let witches go around misusing their power even if he is your friend."

Alyce began to cry softly, I didn't know her very well but the least I could do was comfort her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hunter's POV**

Tonight was almost here. I had dropped Morgan off at her house telling her to remember the candles I asked her to bring for tonight's circle. As much as I didn't show it I was really nervous about tonight. I didn't really know many people at school, either did Morgan, but Bree did seem to know all the people who are coming to the circle tonight Bree knows and likes aside from that Raven girl.

I feel bad for Sky, she's now doing all my work for me. That's what she is here for to help me out but I can't help but feel guilty about tonight.

Sky hasn't come back from Alyce's yet, I asked her to go and talk to her while I was at school but I've been home for nearly two hours now and she hasn't talked to me.

Cal hasn't been talking to me either. I didn't tell him about the coven and now he's totally pissed off at Morgan and I. I know I should have told him, but I couldn't. Ever since Morgan and I have been feeling dark magick around him it's been hard to talk to him.

I was in my bedroom now looking up at my ceiling. How did this end up like this? Normally when Cal and I are asked by the council to investigate witches possibly misusing their power I never really get involved in anything, I just do my job. Now, I have Morgan, sure I've had other girlfriends before but I never felt anything like this, the way I feel about Morgan, there's something about her. Now thinking about leaving, which might be soon I can't live like this.

That's why I decided to make a coven and maybe, just maybe the council will let me stay knowing that people still really need me here. I really hoped it would work, I didn't tell Morgan the real reason I wanted to make a coven, she thought it was because with our magick with the coven it will make a stronger to strip David of his magick. She knows I have to leave, she understands my job as a seeker, but she doesn't understand it so well.

I was so into my thoughts I hardly heard the knock on the door, it was Cal

"Hey." He said softly.

I say up and looked at him. "Hey." I said back.

"So about the circle coven making thing tonight how come you didn't tell me?" He still looked me right in the eye making me a little uncomfortable.

"Listen Cal, I want to stay here longer." I flat out told him.

"That's it?"

I didn't want to tell him that I was scared that he would somehow bring dark magick into our circles, maybe I was just over reacting about Cal misusing his powers.

"Yeah, that's it." I lied.

He looked at me, knowing that wasn't the whole story.

"Okay, so I'm going to get ready." He walked out of my room and closed the door.

**Morgan's POV**

It was 9 o'clock and Hunter was going to be here any minute to pick me us so we could both go to the corn field and set everything up for tonight's circle.

"Morgan," I heard my mom yell from the downstairs, "Hunter's here."

I raced down stairs but first I took one more look in the mirror before I left. My sister, Mary K, helped me with my makeup like she did on the first day of school. I never wear makeup the most I ever wear is maybe some lip gloss but other then that, none. I pretty much wore the same makeup I wore on the first day of school.

Mary K also helped me with my clothes, I wore a pair of her pants, that were too long for her but just right for me. She picked out a tight brown shirt for me to wear, even though it was nearly see through, so I put a white tank under it.

I never felt like I needed to dress up when I was around Hunter, he said I was beautiful no matter what, it was all the other girls that were going to be there that I was afraid of. Bree and the other girls are so beautiful, with their full chests, long legs and arms, and just plane beautiful faces. I felt so ugly by them.

I turned away from the mirror and walked downstairs to see my mom and Hunter talking. Hunter looked up when I reached the bottom of the steps.

Hunter smiled, and I smiled back.

"So where are you to going?" My mom asked. She didn't know about the circle, she's knows that Wicca is my family religion but she always felt uncomfortable talking about it to her.

"We're meeting some friends and then going to a party." I told her.

"Oh, who's having the party?"

"One of Bree's friends." I lied once again.

I knew I was adopted ever since I was 5 and when I was 13 I found out almost everything about my birth mother but not everything about my birth father.

"Okay. When are you going to be home?"

"No later than 12." I told her.

"Okay." My mom leaned over to give me a kiss goodbye. "Have fun." She smiled and then closed the door behind us.

**Sky's POV**

When Hunter picked me up from Alyce's around 4 I pretty much slept until I woke around 8:30 when Hunter told me he was going to pick up his girlfriend. He told me he was thinking about making a coven. I didn't have time to tell him that that was a stupid idea. I thought I was pretty stupid he had a girlfriend knowing that once we stripped David of his power we would all be leaving. That's what his job was.

There was a knock on my bedroom door when my uncle Daniel poked his head in.

"How everything going Sky?" He asked me.

"It's good." I told him, we never really talked much every conversation we have always has silences in them.

"Sky I need you to meet someone."

"Who?" I asked.

"You might remember her." He told me, I was really confused.

"Who is it?"

"Selene." He told me.

I remember Hunter telling me about that women, the name seemed so familiar but I don't know how or why.

"Who?" I asked again.

"Cal's mother."

That was it! That's where I remember hearing the name.

I only met her once and I was scared out of my mind.

**Cal's POV**

"You make a right here." Bree told me.

"I know, I've been here before." I told her, even though I never remember being at the cornfield.

"Okay then." She said coldly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sky's POV**

I had met Selene, Cal's mother. I was three years old and my mother and I were doing a circle at the forest near our home in England when a beautiful woman come towards us. I looked up at my mother seeing her eyes full of fear.

"Selene, what are you doing here?" My mother said, he voice strong.

The woman gave a dry laugh. "I want to see my son."

"Your son? He's not here." My mother took a couple steps back and took my hand.

"You know where my son is, don't you?" Selene said, I was only three so adults yelling scared me.

I also had no clue who she was talking about when she said my son. I didn't know that Cal wasn't my cousin.

"I don't know where your son is." Although I was only three I could tell that my mother was lying I knew she knew where this woman's son was but why was she.

I looked back up at Selene and saw her face turn red. She was angry now, even more so than she was before.

Selene took out her hand and shot witch fire at my mother.

My mother screamed as I cried.

"Don't ever lie to me again." She said and walked away leaving my mother and I screaming.

"Why do you want me to meet her?" I asked my uncle.

"She wants to meet you, really, I don't know why."

This was all confusing why was my uncle letting the woman who caused so much pain in his life into his house and wanting to meet his family?

"Well I don't know if I can, I have planes for tonight." I lied.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the circle that Hunter and Morgan are doing." I lied again.

"Okay, I'll tell her that you had planes." He said and walked out of my room.

**Cal's POV**

When Bree and I reached the corn field two other cars were already there.

"Looks like Sharon's here." Bree said.

I rolled my eyes and turned off the car.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I opened my door and put the keys in my coat pocket.

I started walking up the path as Bree followed behind me.

"I don't think is should have worn sandals." She laughed.

I kept walking.

"Do you have to walk so fast, baby?"

I ignored her and kept walking.

I smelt fire, we must have been close. I also heard laughter that sounded like Hunter's and Morgan's.

"Hey, Cal." Morgan said trying to catch her breath from laughing.

There were leaves all over the place so they must have just been throwing that at each other, I rolled my eyes and let out a big sigh.

A half hour past and everyone arrived.

"Okay everyone gather around." Hunter said as everyone formed a circle around him. "Now I don't know how many of you have done a circle before but this is how it works."

Hunter began to talk about the elements and about God and Goddess. Everyone was so into what his was saying that I don't think anyone heard the noise but me.

"What was that?" I heard myself say.

Everyone grew quite as we all heard foot steps.

**Okay real short chapter and a pretty lame way to end it too, but just please read and review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Morgan's POV**

We all turned around to face the woods where we all heard the noise. I didn't know if I should really feel scared or not it's not like anyone comes around these woods or corn field but still it was the middle of the night and we heard foot steps. Who could it be?

I looked at Hunter whose face I could not read. The foot steps came closer I looked over and saw Bree move closer to Cal who looked mad.

The foot steps stopped and you heard people give a sigh of relief but then we heard coughing and then more foot steps.

"Ow!" The person said, it sounded like a girl. "Damnit!" The person continued. The voice started to sound familiar.

"Ouch!" The girl said again as we saw someone fall to the ground. They looked up.

"Sky! What are you doing here?" Hunter exclaimed.

Sky stood up dusting herself off. "Uh, um no reason can't I just walk around."

"In the woods? In the middle of the night?" Hunter joked.

"Yeah." Sky laughed.

"Everyone this is my cousin Sky." Hunter explained. Sky came closer and smiled at everyone.

"Hi." She smiled again.

"Sky why don't you join our circle?" Hunter asked.

Sky looked around at everyone who looked a little upset with her walking in on us and interrupting our circle. "Okay." She replied.

Sky stood in between Hunter and I and held our hands.

"Now," Hunter started. "Let's begin."

The circle lasted a half hour everyone seemed to be into it and not take it as a joke which surprised me in a way.

Now we were all gathered around the fire talking and laughing.

"Morgan," Bree said to me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Okay." I said not knowing what this was about.

I got up and Bree lead me near the woods.

"Morgan, what's with you?" Bree asked sounding pissed.

"What?" I asked trying not to raise my voice.

"I mean come on you don't see it you flirt with my boyfriend all the time." This was crazy I didn't even like Cal I got so uncomfortable around him.

"Bree, what are you talking about. You know I don't flirt with Cal." I told her.

"Sure well then stop making him like you." She snapped at me.

"What?" Cal likes me I thought. "He and I rarely talk."

"Well then how come you're all he ever talks about?" She asked as if I had the answer.

"He talks about me?"

"All the time, he thinks that because you're a so called blood witch that you're better than me and Robbie."

"What do you mean so called blood witch? Bree you know I'm a blood witch." I was getting really mad talking to her.

"Pssh yeah right that's why you don't know anything about your birth father how do you even know he was a witch?" She now crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bree, what is with you?"

"You don't get it you don't have a boyfriend that talks about another girl. I mean the girl's you of all people I mean if it were Sharon or someone else it wouldn't matter."

"What's that mean?" I asked very pissed off now.

"I mean look at yourself Morgan you're not exactly the prettiest girl and come on Hunter's the first boyfriend you've ever had and you're all most 17!" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"What! What the hell Bree can you get any lower! Maybe Cal talks about me 'cause I don't act like a whore like you do and I take magick and Wicca seriously. Maybe that's why." I wiped some tears from my face and walked away.

I sat back down next to Hunter.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"It was nothing." I said wiping my tears away.

**Cal's POV**

"Bree, no, I have to get home." I pressed Bree off me she was kissing me and I just wasn't in the mood.

"Come on, Cal we never do anything."

I rolled my eyes I really wasn't interested with doing anything with her.

"Come on." She said pulling me towards her.

"Bree, no, now get out of my car. I told you I have to get home."

Bree unbuckled her seatbelt and slammed the door behind her.

When I got home I saw that Hunter was already home.

When I walked in the door I saw Morgan there watching TV.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hi." Her face was red and it looked like she was crying I wondered if her and Hunter got in a fight.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." I didn't believe her. I walked over to the couch and sat nest to her.

I felt Hunter coming into the room. "I'm going upstairs to talk to Sky, Morgan do you want to go home?" He asked her.

"No," She said. "I want to talk to Cal."

"Okay." He said and walked up the stairs.

She wanted to talk to me? Why?

"Cal?" She began

"Yeah." I answered.

"Do you ever talk about me, you know when you're just with Bree?" She asked.

How did she know? "Um, sometimes, yeah. Why do you ask?"

She didn't answer right away. "Tonight at the circle, Bree pulled me aside and told me to back off because I was making you like me." She finished.

I didn't know what to say and I knew in the end that whatever I would say or do would get me in trouble.

"Morgan, I did." I began. "I don like you, you don't have to say anything to make me like you." I moved closer to her and kissed her.

She backed away quickly.

"I have to go." She said and ran up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Morgan's POV**

I ran up the stairs with tears running down my face I wished I didn't run into anyone and luckily I didn't. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Why does he like me? I have Hunter I know that doesn't stop him from liking me but sometimes I feel like maybe the only reason he would like me is because of my strong powers as a witch. So much was going on that I never thought about the dark magick and David who was almost like a father to me. I knew that he was the reason Hunter was here and after Hunter and I stripped him of his magick all this would be over and he and Cal would both leave.

There was a knock on the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked a mess my face was red and my eyes were puffy.

"Morgan are you in there?" I heard Hunter ask.

"Yeah." I choked out.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm, I'll be out in a second."

I turned on the water and splashed my face with warm water.

With one last look in the mirror I opened the door to see Hunter standing there. I didn't even think before I did anything but I gave him the biggest kiss I think I ever gave him. After we pulled apart I hugged him so hard he had to pull me back and when he did I was crying again.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" He asked his words sounded so sweet and comforting.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." He brushed some hair out of my face and led me into his room.

When we reached his room with both sat on the bed and looked into each other eyes I didn't feel like talking I just wanted him.

"What is it Morgan?" He asked.

"It's Cal." I said. "He kissed me."

Hunter face turned red. "He what?! That bastard!" Before I could say anything else Hunter was running down the stairs. "Cal!" He screamed.

I followed Hunter down the stairs.

Cal came out of the kitchen and looked and Hunter then at me.

"Yes." He said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hunter shouted.

Cal looked at me, I couldn't read him but I knew he was mad.

Before Hunter or Cal could say anything else that woman Selene walk in the room following by Hunter's father.

"Selene, no!" Hunter's father yelled.

"Cal, darling!" Selene said to Cal with he arms opened, we all looked confused.

Selene walked over to Cal and gave him a hug. "I've missed you so much, my baby boy."

Hunter and I looked at each other we had no clue what the hell was going on.

"Da?" Cal asked. "Why is this woman hugging me?"

His father gave a sigh. "She's your mother."

**Cal's POV**

"My what!" I shouted as I threw the woman off me. "You told me my mother died!"

Selene laughed. "Oh why do you tell lies to our son, dear?"

"Da?" I asked very pissed off. "What the bloody hell is going on!"

Da looked over and Hunter and Morgan who looked at confused as I was. "This wasn't supposed to happen." He walked over to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Well it did." I began and walked over to him. "Now tell me what's going on."

Da didn't answer. The door knob turned on the front door and Sky walked in holding the man from Practical Magick, the man Hunter and I were to strip of his magick.

Sky looked around seeing everyone. "Um bad timing I guess." She looked over at Hunter. "You said we would strip him tonight. Alyce is here waiting."

Selene, my mother, looked over and David and smiled. "Oh hello David, thank you so much for covering for me."

Covering for her? What the bloody hell was going on?

"Covering for you?" Sky asked.

"I don't think you really need to know that dear. Well I must be going now, with David you can tell Alyce hello for me and that David is spending the night with me." Selene walked over to David and took his hand. "I'll see you later Cal, mommy loves you." They walked out of the house and were gone.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Sky asked.

"I have no clue." Hunter told her.

Hunter turned over to Morgan and took her hand. "I think you should spend the night." What? I asked myself. "Selene's the one using dark magick I know it and did you see the way she was looking at you?" She was looking at Morgan a lot, I did notice that. "I don't want her to harm you so I want to look out for you."

"Hunter, my mom and dad are never going to let me spend the night. You know them and how they feel about Wicca." She said.

"I know, but it's your safety."

"Morgan, I would listen to him." Sky butted in. "He knows what he's talking about. I don't think anyone should leave tonight. Cal and Morgan seem to be in a lot of danger and so does David, but it might be too late for him. You know we could always make it storm so you can say you can't go home because of the weather that it's too dangerous to drive in."

"Let's do that." Hunter said.

"Okay." Morgan agreed.

**Morgan's POV**

Hunter, Cal, Sky, and I all did the rain sleep and it worked! It started to rain right away. We then made sure all the doors were locked and did protection spells around the whole house twice! I felt safe now.

My parents said yes right away which surprised me I wondered if Hunter had anything to do with that. Now Hunter and I were on his bed talking.

"I still can't believe that she's his mother, I mean that's really scary." I told Hunter.

"I know. He's always wanted to know who his mother is so now he does." Hunter didn't talk to Cal after we did the spell he was really pissed off about Cal kissing me but didn't talk about it.

"I wish I knew who my birth father was." I knew so much about my birth mother but nothing about my father I wish I knew something he's name anything!

"Yeah," Hunter said. "we should get to sleep." He kissed me forehead and put his arms around me and I drifted off to sleep.

I was sleeping for hours when I heard noises.

"Hunter, wake up. I hear something." I was scared. Could Selene have broken in with all the spells we did.

Hunter quickly got out of bed.

"Come on." He said to me and we walked out of the room. Sky was out of bed too she must have also heard it.

"What was that?" Sky asked.

"I don't know." Hunter told her.

"Where's Cal?"

"Maybe he didn't hear it. Check his room though."

Sky walked down the hall to Cal's room.

Hunter and I walked down the steps and looked down stairs. Hunter's father was sound asleep on the couch, he mustn't have heard it.

"Hunter! Morgan!" Sky called. "Come up stairs now!"

We ran up the stairs as fast as we could and met Sky in Cal's bedroom, he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**I just want to say thank you for everyone who is reviewing, people seem to be really interested in this fic.**

**Cal's POV**

I woke up and looked around. Nothing seemed familiar to me at all. Where was I? I wanted to scream for help but I couldn't, I couldn't talk.

**Hunter's POV**

"Bloody hell." I mumbled. Sky, Morgan, and I all heard noises that led us to Cal's bedroom where he was missing.

"Where could he have gone?" Sky asked.

I thought, he could have ran off, there seemed to be some kind of connection between Cal and his mother there was something up.

"I don't know." I told her.

"Maybe Selene kidnapped him." Morgan spoke up.

"Maybe, but there is no way that she could have gotten through with all the spells we did." Sky said. "Maybe he just up and left, sounds like something he would do." Sky was right whenever Cal is pissed off he always goes away, somewhere else to cool off.

"But why would he knowing that he's in danger?" Morgan asked.

"That's the thing about Cal, Morgan." Sky began. "He doesn't think."

"I'm going to message him." I told them.

"Good luck, he might not even answer knowing him he doesn't want to be found." Sky looked at Morgan and I and walked over to her room. "I'm going back to sleep."

Morgan looked up at me. "So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to witch message him, come on let's go back to my room." We walked back into my room and she sat on my bed and looked at me.

_Cal where are you?_ I messaged him.

He didn't answer. "He didn't answer." I told Morgan. I walked over to her. What if Cal really is in trouble what if Selene did kidnap him.

_I don't know. _I heard Cal's voice in my head say.

"He messaged back." I told her. "He doesn't know where he is."

_I don't know what the hell is going on! _Cal said _I have no clue how I got here._

_What was the last think you remember before ending up, wherever you are?_ I asked him.

_I was in my bedroom just thinking and then I went to sleep. I didn't hear noises or anything I don't even remember waking up._

I sighed.

"Is he still talking to you?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." I told her.

_Do you remember dreaming anything?_ I asked.

_Dreaming? Uh I did have a dream, but I don't think it has to do with anything. _He told me.

_You might think it doesn't but it might, what did you dream about? _He's dream whatever it maybe might be the reason why he was there.

_It has nothing to do with this Hunter. _He yelled. _Shit!_

_Cal! What is it? What happened? _

There was no answer. I messaged him again and again still no answer

"He's not answering."

"What was the last thing he said?" Morgan asked me.

"He just screamed shit, I really think he's in trouble." I told her.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Go and look for him." I said. "That's about all we can do."

**Cal's POV**

"Hello dear." I hear a woman say, it was Selene.

"What the hell am I doing here?!" I screamed.

Selene laughed. "I should be asking you that, what are you doing here?" She laughed again.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just joking, I knew you would come." She told me.

I was confused of course she knew I was coming she must have been the one who kidnapped me.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked her.

"Kidnap you! I wouldn't kidnap you, my own son, never. You came to me." She told me.

"I came to you? I just met you." This woman was crazy.

"I'm not crazy." She read me. "I know what you want." She said.

What? What was she talking about all I wanted to do was go home.

"What you want, that Morgan girl." She said.

"How do you know about that?" I asked no one knew I wanted her, well they didn't know until I kissed her.

"Honey, I can give you her." She told me.

"How?"

"I'll tell you but in exchange you have to help me with something."

**Morgan's POV**

"Hunter, we have no clue where he is. I think we should be getting back to your house." Hunter and I have been looking for Cal for hours in the rain with no luck.

"You're right." He sighed. "We should be heading back. I just want to know where he is."

I walked closer to him. "We'll find him Hunter. Maybe we can scry to see where he is." I was really good at scrying. I scryed best with fire, which is unusual to some witches.

"Okay let's go."

When Hunter and I reached his house we out the candles and began to scry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hunter's POV**

A week had gone by since Cal had gone missing. He was back home now and he was acting different and so was Morgan. I asked Cal over and over where he was and what happened and he tells me that he doesn't remember. Morgan was also acting weird. I ask her what's wrong, she says there's nothing and that I should leave her alone, I know there's something up.

We had done it though, we all stripped David of his power. It felt really odd doing it. I have stripped many witches of their power but none felt like how it did when we stripped David. I tried not to think about it, I kept thinking about what Selene said about thanking him for covering for her. I hadn't seen Selene since that night, the night she came to our house.

I was scared for Morgan and Cal they were in danger.

Cal had broken up with Bree on Monday, she didn't take it well. She thought it had something to do with Morgan, and so did I. Morgan and I never talked again about the night Cal kissed her. I never got to talk to Cal about it either.

It was 6 o'clock on a Friday night now and I heard someone on the bathroom. It was Cal.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, I didn't know of any planes.

He looked up from the mirror and looked at me. "I'm going out with Morgan." He smiled.

I could just feel my face turn red. "What!" I yelled. "You're what!"

"Going out with Morgan, you're girlfriend, or should I say ex girlfriend." He laughed.

"My ex girlfriend? Morgan and I never even broke up!"

"Yeah, Morgan was telling me about that, she wants to break up with you Hunter. Ever wonder why she hasn't been around you much all this week? She's been all over me."

She was very distant from me this week, I thought it was just because she was scared about Selene. There was something else going on, there is no why Morgan could just leave me like this and go with Cal.

The door bell rang.

"That must be her." Cal said and walked out of the bathroom. "Don't stay up from me, I'll call if I'm going to be late." He laughed.

**Sky's POV**

I walked down the hallway and saw that Hunter's door was opened. I didn't bother to knock I just walked right in and sat down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, I could always tell when he was depressed.

"Morgan and Cal are going out." He told me.

"What! Morgan and Cal? You and Morgan didn't even break up."

"Well she broke up with me."

I've never seen Hunter like this, it looked like he was crying and I've never seen him cry before, only when he was younger.

"I'm so sorry Hunter." I told him, trying to be comforting.

We sat in silence for what seemed for hours.

"There's something going on." Hunter finally said, breaking the silence.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Selene and Cal, they did something to Morgan."

I sighed. Why couldn't Hunter just take the fact that maybe Morgan broke up with him on her own, I could see where he was coming from it was very out of the blue for Morgan to break up with him.

"Can you help me, Sky?" He asked.

"With what?"

"Trying to find out what happened."

I had to even if Morgan did just break up with him and there was no magick involved she did break my cousin's heart.

**This was a short chapter the next chapters will be longer. Please read and review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Cal's POV**

Morgan and I sat quietly on a bench at the park. We had just got done sitting through a two hour long movie that was boring as hell. We hadn't talked since the movie started. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say so I leaned over and kissed her silent lips.

She moved back and didn't say anything. What was I going to say now? Sorry? We sat in silence again.

"Um, Cal." She said. "It's getting late I should get home." She said.

This is not how I wanted this date or this plane to turn out, something wasn't right and I had to find out what is it.

**Hunter's POV**

I knew it Selene was up to something. Sky and I scryed. Selene was the one who kidnapped Cal, that wasn't hard to figure out. She helped Cal perform a spell to make Morgan love him but for some reason it wasn't meant to last.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, talk to Morgan at school."

It was Monday morning and I was getting books out of my locker. Morgan was there.

"Hey." She greeted me.

I smiled, I didn't think that she would even talk to me.

"Morgan." I turned to face her. "I need to talk to you, we need to talk." I told her.

Morgan looked around and then began to talk in a low voice. "Listen Hunter, I didn't want to break up with you, I don't know what happened, something came over me. I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't want to go with Cal something happened to me." She looked over her shoulder again. "I think it was, dark magick."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." I told her.

"Like I said, I didn't want to break up with you, I still love you Hunter." She told me, the words I've wanted to hear all week.

"I still love you too." I told you.

She smiled and I took her hand in mine.

"So are we back together now?" She asked.

I laughed. "Yes." We leaned over and kissed each other.

I head foot steps, I hoped it wasn't Cal, it wasn't, it was Bree.

"You whore." She said as she walked passed us.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Morgan looked like she was about to cry. "Remember the circle a couple weeks ago, we haven't really been talking since then." She told me.

"That's right."

"Listen, I have to go." She said and kissed me goodbye.

**Cal's POV**

It was 3:30 I didn't go to school today, I wanted to figure out what went wrong with the spell. How come it didn't work so long? I needed to talk to Selene, my mother.

Hunter was going to be home soon. Right when I thought that, he walked in the house.

"Why weren't you at school today?" He asked taking off his coat.

"I, um wasn't feeling well." I lied.

"You seemed fine yesterday." He walked over to me. I was standing in the middle of the living room looking at the blank TV. "I love this show." He joked.

"Funny, and who cared if I wasn't feeling well yesterday I'm not feeling well now, I'm going." I walked over to the door.

"If you're not feeling well then you shouldn't be going out." He smiled.

"I'm going out." I grabbed my coat from the coat rake the opened the door and slammed it behind me.

I walked down the driveway and searched my pockets for my car keys while I heard someone.

I looked up and saw Morgan.

"Morgan!" I said a little too loud. Maybe the spell is working again, it had to be why else would she be here.

"Hi Cal, I have to see Hunter."

I walked over to her. "Why do you need to do that?" I brushed her hair that the wind blew in her face, she pushed me away. "What's wrong?"

"It's you Cal, just please, get away from me."

"What!" I shouted.

"Cal please." She began to walk away.

"You love me!" I ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Cal, let go off me!"

The front door opened, Hunter must have heard.

"Cal, what the bloody hell are you doing!" Hunter shouted.

"Hunter!" Morgan screamed.

"Cal let go of her." I heard a woman say.

We all turned around and saw Selene.

"Let go of her." She said again, I let go.

She walked closer to us. "She doesn't love you." She told me.

"Yes she does! You made her love me!" I screamed.

Selene laughed. "Yes I did, didn't I?" She laughed again. "About that, it wasn't meant to last long."

"Why?"

"I just wanted you, to get her for me."

"Get her for you, why?"

"Because she's one of the most powerful witches out there. The daughter of

Ciaran MacEwan and Maeve Roirdan." She smiled.

"Ciaran MacEwan!" Hunter and I yelled.

"Ciaran MacEwan, is the leader of Amyranth." Hunter said.

"I know, what a guy." Selene said. "Now come dear." She held out her hand.

Morgan looked over at Hunter. "Do something."

Selene sighed. "I don't have all say dear." She took out both her hands and shot witch fire at Hunter and I, we both fell to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hunter's POV**

When Cal and I regained consciousness Morgan was gone, Selene had taken her. We had just learned that Morgan's real father was Ciaran MacEwan, who is the leader of one of the most dangerous covens, the Amyranth.

Selene wanted her powers, but why? Why would she want dark evil powers? I knew what I had to do, I had to strip her of her powers, but first I had to find her.

I needed Sky's help, so I messaged her.

_Sky, I'm outside and I need your help._

_Why? What happened? _She asked.

_Just please, come outside._

Sky met me and Cal in the driveway.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Selene. She took Morgan." Cal said.

"What! How?"

"She came here, and you'll never believe what she told us." I said.

"What?" Sky asked looking both worried and confused.

"She told us that Morgan's real father is Ciaran MacEwan." I had told Sky already about Morgan being adopted into a family of Catholics and when she was around 10 she found out everything about her real family but she never knew who her real father was.

"Ciaran MacEwan! The leader of the Amyranth?" Sky nearly screamed.

"That's him alright." Cal said.

"We have to find her." Sky exclaimed. "Come on I'll drive." Sky and I headed over to my car, Cal did not follow.

"Cal come on, we need to hurry who knows what she's doing or has done to Morgan already." I yelled to him.

"I think we should split up." He said. "You two go together and I'll go by myself."

Sky looked over at me telling me we should trust him but he was my brother and for some reason I felt like he really meant it, that he wasn't going to do anything wrong.

"Okay." I said. "Come on Sky let's get going."

We climbed into the car and Sky began to drive. The car ride was full of silence at first but then Sky spoke up. "I can't believe you let us split up, who knows what Cal is going to do."

I sighed. "I don't know, I felt something I don't think that he would do anything wrong, he's my brother." I told her.

"Who cares if he's your brother, he's fucking evil." She said.

"I know how much you don't like him, but wait how is he evil?"

"How is he? Don't you mean how isn't he evil. Come on Hunter you've been telling me for the past couple weeks that you and Morgan have both been feeling dark magick around him. And look who his mother is, I mean Selene, she wants to take power away from someone of the Amyranth!" She told me while waving her hands in the air.

She was right, at some parts. Morgan and I have been feeling dark magick around Cal but the feelings have stopped and I almost forgot about them.

"Where should we look first?" Sky asked me.

"I don't know where do evil witches hang out?"

Sky gave an anger sigh. "Do you want me to help you are what?"

"I do, I do. I'm sorry, I'm just so worried about Morgan."

"You're so worried about her, so you're making jokes."

"Sorry, I just, sometimes I wish I wasn't a seeker, it's so hard at times it makes me crazy."

"Hunter, you are one of the best seekers out there, I mean look at how many witches you've help by striping the bad ones of their powers." She was right, I never really thought of it that way before. "And plus if you weren't a seeker you would have never met Morgan, and I know how happy she makes you feel."

I am glade I'm a seeker, and glade I met Morgan.

**Morgan's POV**

I opened my eyes. _Where am I? _I thought to myself.

The room I was in was dark and cold. I couldn't even see an inch in front of me, it was pitch black.

I tried to witch message Hunter for help but I couldn't, it wouldn't work.

I heard voices, one I knew, it was Selene, but the other a man's voice I didn't know.

Lights came on, they were blinding white and they were hurting my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw a man.

**Sorry the update took so long, I'm writing my own story so it's hard to keep track of my fanfiction. So please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Morgan's POV**

I saw a man, I didn't know who he was but he seemed to know who I was.

"Morgan, my dear." He said to me, could this be the man Ciaran MacEwan? I've never heard of the Amyranth before but Hunter and Cal seemed to know about it, it seemd dangerous.

I looked up at the man, he looked so much like me I should say I looked so much like him, this had to have been my father there were so many similarities between the two of us. Our faces the same shape, some color eyes, and out noses were the same. He looked very short, for a man, so we might even be the same height.

"Morgan, dear, answer your father." I heard Selene say.

The man smiled at me and said, "I'm Ciaran MacEwan, leader of the Amyranth, I'm also your birth father."

I looked at him in shock this was the man. How could someone so evil be my father? How could my mother fall in love with someone like this?

"Why am I here?" I finally chocked out of myself.

"You're here to become a member." Ciaran said.

"Of the Amyranth?" I asked.

"Of course dear, we need your power, we're not strong enough any more." He told me.

"Why?"

"One of the coven members died, and we need you." He told me again.

"Why do you need me now, after 17 years this is when you need me, I'm your daughter and you only want me to make your coven stronger?"

"Morgan, dear." He began to say.

"Stop calling me dear." I said he really wasn't my father, he might be my father by blood but he's never taken care of me.

He sighed. "Morgan, I need you."

"I can't help you."

Selene's eyes turned big and red. "Yes you can you little bitch." She yelled at me and shot witch fire at me.

I tried to witch message Hunter again, but it still wouldn't work.

**Cal's POV**

Selene had given me directions to where she was staying, in case I wanted to visit her, although I doubted that that's where she was keeping Morgan I decided to go there to find out more information about my mother.

I turned onto First Street, the house would be the second on the right.

I pulled in the driveway and locked my car.

The house wasn't anything special, even though I thought da told us that she was staying at a hotel, she must have lied.

Then I thought, of something I really didn't pay much attention to why did da know all this information about Selene? What all did he know? Did she lie to him about why she was here? This was confusing.

**Hunter's POV**

"I don't know where else to look, we should go back home and scry." Sky said me to after hours of looking for Morgan.

"You're right."

When we reached the house we saw the Cal was gone.

"He still must me looking." I told Sky.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll get the candles." Sky said and walked up the stairs, when she came back down we sat across for each other.

We began and said;

_Blazing fire as you dance,  
Give me now the secret glance.  
Call upon my second sight;  
Make me psychic with your light.  
Blazing fire shining bright,  
Give me now the second sight._

The fire began to turn into a mirror and we saw Morgan, Selene, and the back of a man's head.

"Could that be Ciaran?" I asked aloud.

"Maybe." Sky said.

We watched as the man and Selene talked, we couldn't make out what they were saying but we watched closely.

"Where the bloody hell are they? I asked out loud again.

"It looks like some basement."

I looked closer, the walls were gray and so was the floor, it could be a basement.

"Do you know where Selene's staying while she's here?" Sky asked.

"At some hotel, I should call da."


	21. Chapter 21

**Cal's POV**

I looked around the house, there were boxes all over the place. How long was she planning on staying here, anyway?

I tired to find answers I didn't know to what questions exactly, I just knew there were a lot unanswered. One question that I really wanted to know the answer was why and how does da know all this information? Did she fool da as much as she fooled me?

Another question searching for an answer is why now? Why here, in America? How come she never came when we were in England, she seemed to have a British accent, so she must be from there.

What does Selene have to do with the Amyranth? Is she a coven member, do they want Morgan as a member or worse, a sacrifice.

I walked around more trying to get the thought of Morgan being a sacrifice for the Amyranth out of my head, then I heard the noises

Could Selene be home now? What will she say when she sees me here uninvited? I grabbed my coat and was about to head out the door when I heard the noises again, they sounded like screams, girls screams, Morgan screams!

I followed the screams that would come every so often, the screams lead me to a door.

**Hunter's POV**

"He's not answering his cell phone or my witch messages." I told Sky. For the past hour Sky and I were trying to reach my father, he needed to give us answers.

"Did you try calling the store?" Sky asked, da was working at a record store, it was right by Practical Magick too.

"Yes, they said they haven't seen him all day." I told her. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands and let out a big sigh. "Where could he be?"

Sky came over to me and sat down next to me. "Maybe, he's with Selene." She said.

I looked up. "What, why?"

"You told me that he was the one who introduced you to Selene, maybe your dad has something to do with her and Ciaran."

No, Sky couldn't be right, my father would never doing anything related to the Amyranth.

"No, Sky, da would never do anything like that, and to Morgan, he loves her."

Sky sighed. "Hunter even though you might not want to believe it, it might be true." Sky got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find your father."

**Cal's POV**

I held the door knob in my hand and began to turn it.

"What are you doing here?"

I screamed and turned around.

"Da? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

**Short chapter I know, I just wanted to update. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Cal's POV**

I stood there looking at my father, neither of us saying a word. I didn't know what he was doing here, did he have anything to do with this?

"What are you doing here?" I heard myself ask again.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his head. "I need to go downstairs."

We heard screaming again, the screaming from down the stairs.

"What is that?" I asked. I knew it was Morgan, but I need to know what he would say. He didn't say anything. "Are you just going to let this happen? What is she doing to her?" I nearly shouted.

"I didn't want this to happen." He told me, what to happen?

"What didn't you want to happen? What's going on?"

"Selene, your mother, and Ciaran, they're going to make Morgan a sacrifice to the Amyranth."

My eyes grew wide. "Here, now?" I shouted.

"No, not now, or here." He told me.

"Well what are they doing, why is she screaming?"

"They're making her weak for the circle tonight, where it will all happen."

How could my father do something like this? Both my parents were evil. "How could you do this?"

Tears began to fall from my father's eyes, I've never seen him cry before.

"Selene promised me more power, something I've always wanted."

"You're taking the magick from Morgan though, I thought you liked her."

Da walked over to the living room area were there were couches and he sat down, I sat down at the couch across from him.

"I didn't think that you can Hunter would become close to Morgan." He sighed. "That was the reason why I came here to America."

I wasn't getting this. "What?"

"The council thought it would be alright for you two boys to come here to America all on your own, but the night before you boys were about to leave Selene paid me a visit and told me everything about Morgan and how powerful she was but she didn't know how to use her power.

Selene also told me how Morgan didn't know who her birth father, she told me it was Ciaran MacEwan, I knew he was a strong witch, but I also knew that he was from the Amyranth."

"You knew he was from the Amyranth but you still wanted to go through with it anyway?" I asked angrily.

"Let me finish." He said sternly.

I sat back on the couch and listened.

"She told me that the three of us together could split Morgan's power. I didn't know what to say I knew that if the council would ever found out that I would be stripped of my magick for sure, but I wasn't thinking, I said I would do it. I knew you boys were coming to America so that's where Selene and I would meet up with Ciaran and Morgan."

I was confused there was something I wasn't getting, it was about Daivd. "What about David?" I asked.

"What about him?" My da asked.

"The night Selene was over she side something like 'Thank you for working for me David' was David really misusing his power?"

"Selene talked to David, they've been old friends for about 20 years, she wanted him to somewhat 'cover up' for us."

This made me even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"Selene told David about the powers we were going to take from Morgan and she wanted him to use dark magick so the council wouldn't be after us."

"So David was the reason Hunter and I were here but the real reason was because of you!"

My father looked down at his hands, he was ashamed. "Yes." He mumbled.

"I can't believe this my own father! Are you still going to go through with this? Take Morgan's power away?"

"No." He said.

"Then why are you here?"

"I came here to stop it, will you help me?"

I looked at my father, how could he ever even think of doing something like this?

"Yes." I said. "I'll help you."

**Morgan's POV**

I throat was dry and hurt, I couldn't scream any more.

"You're going to sacrifice me?"

Selene looked over at me. "Thank Goddess she stopped screaming." She laughed. "And yes we are going to sacrifice you as soon as Daniel gets here."

"Daniel?" I said. "As in Daniel Niall?" That couldn't be right that's Hunter's father.

"Yes, who else." She laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Long time no update, so here it is, these are going to be the last few chapters.**

**Cal's POV**

Da and I began to walk down the steps to end this madness. I still couldn't get it through my head as to why my father would want to do something like this. We walked down the steps but then I heard something, it was a bang on the front down.

"Who is that?" I asked my father, is there anyone else involved?

"I don't know." He said.

"Should we see who it is?" I whispered.

"I think so, but whoever it is tell them to go away." My father told me and walked down the rest of the stairs.

I walked up the stairs and answered the door it was Sky.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said. "This is where Morgan is right?"

She walked into the house. How did she find this place, it took me forever to find, how did she find it so easily?

"Yes, she's downstairs." I told her, she looked like she was deep in thought, I knew what she was doing, sending a witch message. "How did you find this place?" I asked her.

"Ever hear of scrying?" She said.

I rolled my eyes, Sky doesn't think I know anything about my religion.

"Yes." I said. "Where's Hunter." Where ever Sky is Hunter's not too far behind.

"He's coming."

"Why didn't he come here with you?" I asked.

Sky looked around the house. "He didn't know this was where she was."

"I thought you scryed, why didn't he know?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Why?"

"Because." She said and walked near the stairs leading to the basement.

I ran after here. "Tell me why you didn't tell my brother."

"I need to get down there."

"Why? I want to help Morgan too, why didn't you tell Hunter."

"I don't want to help Morgan."

No, it couldn't be, was she after her power too. Next thing I'm going to learn is that Hunter is too.

"Don't tell me you want her power too!"

"Looks like little Cal found something out all by himself." She said and walked down the stairs and closed the door, I tried to open it, it wouldn't she spelled it.

_Hunter_ I messaged to him.

_Cal! Where are you, do you know what happened to Morgan?_

_No, well in some ways yes, you just need to get down here._

_Where, where are you?_

I gave Hunter the directions and waited.

**Hunter's POV**

What was going on, Cal better have a good explanation. I drove up to the house and slammed on the door.

"Cal it's me, open up!"

I heard footsteps, then I saw Cal.

"Where is she? Where's Morgan!" I shouted.

"Hunter calm down, I need to talk to you, about da and Sky."

I walked in the house and looked around, where was I? Cal lead us into what looked like a living room, there was two couches and a telephone that was disconnected.

"What's going on?" I asked my brother.

"It's everyone, it's everything." He told me.

"What?"

"Sky and da they both want Morgan's power, along with Selene and Ciaran."

He had to be lying. Sky and da? They wouldn't do anything like that, and to Morgan they both love her. I looked at Cal, he looked at me.

"Believe me." He said to me.

I didn't say anything, this was too much to take in.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Downstairs, the door it spelled, Sky did it."

We both got up from our seats and walked over to the basement down.

"How are we going to break the spell?" He asked.

I tried to think, there were so many spells I knew, how to create spell and how to break them. I just had to know the spell Sky performed.

"Come on!" Cal yelled.

"I don't know what to do!"

We heard a scream, it was Morgan's.

"Damnit!" I screamed.

All the breaking spells I knew, I chanted fast, hoping one would work, none did, so I began to slam the door.

"Help me!"

"What are you doing? We can't just break the door down, it's spelled." He told me.

"It's something they never thought we would do, all they thought we would do is try to break the spell not break the door, now come on, help."

We both slammed on the door and hard, until we heard it crack.

"Step back." I told me, and kicked the door opened.

It opened and we ran down the stairs.

It was dark and cold. Then in the distance we saw a fire and smelt smoke in the air, they started, they started the sacrifice.

**Short chapter, but it's an update. Please read and review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**New chapter finally after so long. **

**Hunter's POV**

Morgan's couldn't have been screaming any louder I was almost waiting for the neighbors to come over to see if anything was wrong, but I knew that wouldn't happening knowing Selene she must have spelled the whole neighborhood. Cal and I walked further down the basement, the further we walked, the colder it got.

I turned around to look at my brother, he looked scared. Being a seeker I was used to sacrifices, but I was scared also, something I didn't want to admit to Cal. I was scared because this was happening to Morgan, who I loved more than life itself.

Chanting began, they were words I didn't understand, and I was sure I knew most of the spells used in dark sacrifices, since it is part of my job to know.

I tired to witch message Morgan although it most likely wouldn't work. They would have spelled her, but Morgan is strong she might have broken the spell.

_Morgan. _I called out to her from my mind.

_Hunter! _She screamed in my head. _Where are you? I need you! _

Her cry made my heart break. _I'm here. I can see you. _I told her. I could see her tied up standing in the middle of a fire.

_Thank Goddess you're here! I'm scared. _

_I know, I know. I'm trying the best I can to free you. _

Her voice in my head stopped but the chanting from my father, cousin, Cal's mother, and Morgan's father became louder.

I didn't know what to do, I knew I had to do something, anything. I needed to free Morgan, but never in my years of being a seeker did I ever have to stop a circle being performed by the Amyranth. They were too strong I couldn't stop them on my own.

_Cal. _I messaged my brother.

_Yeah._

_I really need your help now, but I don't know what to do the Amyranth is too strong for even us blood witches to stop._

_Don't think of it that way. _Cal said trying to encourage me. _We can stop them, we just have to know what to do._

_I don't know what to do! _I nearly said aloud.

_Good old witch fire never hurts. _Looked over at my brother, witch fire alone wasn't going to stop them, but like he said, it didn't hurt.

_I'm going in. _Cal said as he ran over to the circle that was being cast over Morgan.

_Cal! You can't just run over there! _I yelled to my brother, but it was too late he was already throwing balls of witch fire at everyone.

"How the hell did you get down here?" Cal's mother, Selene screamed. "There's no way you could have broken the spell."

"Well we need, mom." Cal said to her still throwing his witch fire.

"Hunter!" Morgan screamed. She looked worse than I could have imagined. Morgan looked as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, her skin was a pale as a ghost, and her eyes were blood shot.

I run over to her, everyone else had their focus on Cal. "I'm right here." I said to her as I began to untie her.

I held out my arms for her to take them, she did and held them tight,

"I was so scared I was never going to see you again." She confessed. "I thought I was done for." She chocked out as she began to cry.

I wanted to comfort her but I knew I couldn't, not for long, we needed to get out of there.

I took Morgan tiny cold hands and run up the steps.

"What about Cal?" Morgan said, I could tell she was trying to raise her weak voice, but she couldn't

"I'll go back for him, but what matters to me now, is that I get you home safe."

**Morgan's POV**

I was home, a place that I thought I would never see again. Everything seemed normal at home, as if my parents didn't even know I was gone. I wondered how long I was gone. It seemed like an eternally.

Hunter was with me now, and that was all that mattered. I didn't want him to leave even though I knew he had to so he could go back and save his brother. His brother who put a love spell on me, to make me love him. I didn't love him, not at all, I loved Hunter more than anything.

"I've been trying to witch message Cal." Hunter said into the silence.

"I'm guessing he isn't answering." I said.

"No, he's not. I have to go back and get him."

"Place stay here with me." I nearly begged. "Cal's a strong guy, he can make it through."

"Morgan, it's not just him I have to get. I need my father and Sky I need to know why they got involved in all this. I need to know if Selene spelled them. There are a lot of unanswered question Morgan." He said to me as if I were a child. I knew he needed to know but I needed him more than he knew.

"Please just stay for a little longer." I begged even more than I had before.

"Morgan, I need to go." He got up from the chair he was sitting on near my bed.

I had to do something to make him stay. I thought of spells Bree and I had taught ourselves when we were younger. They were dumb spells that would make your lover stay with you, they didn't last long, the most was a couple of hours, but that was just what I needed.

I chanted the spell in my head, I wanted to laugh I had forgotten how badly this spell was written. It sounded like a love poem written by a third grader, I didn't care as long as it worked.

I watched Hunter turn around and smile, I hope he wouldn't figure out that I spelled him, it didn't matter now anyway, he was here with me.


End file.
